Sloppy Love Jingle
by That Impossible Radical Tardis
Summary: "The type of girl I'd have to make mix tapes for. To me she equaled MC squared and everything else was mathematics. I never took the time to practice"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing 

Roy Harper, best known to most as Speedy, was exhausted by the time he finally made it home. He had spent the better part of the night helping Nightwing, formerly known as Robin, keep the city safe. As he made his way into his bedroom, he strip off his superhero uniform. He knew that his wife was going to be upset when she woke up but he was just too tired to care at the moment. When he finally made it into the bedroom, he reached for the light. He couldn't help the smile that across his face as his eyes landed on the bed. Curled up together was his beautiful wife and their year old son. Roy walked over to the bed, quickly he gave his son a kiss on the forehead before climbing into bed behind his wife. Roy pulled her close to him before giving her a quick kiss. He still couldn't believe that he was so lucky to have her. The last thing he saw before letting sleep take over him was her beautiful violet colored hair.


	2. Chapter 1 Titans tower

A/N: Hey guys, I hope you all are enjoying the newest stories I have posted. I'm not sure who you are but thank you to for reviewing both of my stories (all i know is that it is a guest). I hope you guys enjoy this. Sorry if the characters seem a little OOC but I am really proud of this. I have the chapters planned out for the most part so it shouldn't be long in between the postings.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything sadly

Story Notes:

~Raven 21

~Speedy 22

~Robin 22

~Beast Boy just turned 21

~Starfire 21

~Cyborg 23

Chapter 1- Titans Tower

You could cut the tension with a knife. Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire were each scared to move. They didn't want to be caught in the cross  
fires of the two Titans before them. What started as a simple discussion about going out for the night has turned into a shouting match between Raven and Beast Boy. The two haven't been getting along for weeks now. At times they couldn't even stand  
to be in the same room as the other.

"God, Raven, why do you have to be such a downer? We just want to go out and relax. Why can't you at least pretend that you are normal  
for one night," Beast Boy said throwing the game controller down. Before the fight started he was playing a game with Cyborg.

"Oh, right, you know exactly what it takes to be normal. I forgot about that," Raven said slamming her book shut. "I am not stopping  
you guys from going out. I want to enjoy the night reading my book."

"I know more than you do. All you ever do is read your stupid books and lock yourself in your room. I thought that after having control  
of your emotions, you would be funner. But you are exactly the same. No wonder we broke up. You never want to do anything. You wouldn't know fun if it came up and bit you on the ass."

"Right because what you think is fun is the only things that could possible be fun. God Beast Boy, you are so annoying. We broke up because  
you didn't know how to just give me space. You still haven't learned that after all these years."

"All you ever have is space, Raven. Why can't you just learn to be normal and have fun? Let your hair down for once. Is it too much to  
ask for you to come out with us to celebrate Speedy being in town?"

"You don't even know if he wants to go out. All you are thinking about is your self. You want to go out to the new club in hopes of seeing  
Tara. You can go stalk your ex without us," Raven said getting up to walk away.

"This is why no one will ever love you. Learn to lighten up or you will always be alone," Beast Boy said as she walked past him. All  
the Titans stop breathing, they couldn't believe that he just said that. No one moved a muscle. Not even Raven. She tried to calm her self down. Rage wanted to attack Beast Boy until there was nothing left of him. While she had control of her  
emotions, Rage was always the hardest to keep under control. And after spending the last 24 hours fighting crime, Raven was already on edge before Beast Boy decided to pick a fight.

"Did you miss me," Speedy asked walking out of the elevator. Speedy's smile died on his face when he fully walked into the room. He stared  
back and forth between everyone. No one had noticed him yet.

"I don't need anyone to love me, Beast Boy. I am not afraid of being alone, unlike you," she said walking towards the elevator. She froze  
when she realized that Speedy was there. He gave her a sad smile as she walked past him.

After she left it took everyone a moment before they finally said anything. Robin turned towards Beast Boy with a frown on his face,  
"Beast Boy, there was no need for that. If she didn't want to go, she doesn't have too."

"Yeah yeah I know Robin. But, I wanted her to go enjoy her self. Speedy only came up here to see her. Why can't see just give him a chance,"  
Beast Boy said putting his head in his hands. Robin and Beast Boy have yet to notice Speedy. He was too busy debating about following after Raven when he heard his name.

"What do you mean Speedy only came here to see her," Robin asked suspicious of Speedy's motives. Bumblebee had only told him that Speedy  
was taking the weekend off and wanted to know if he could come visit. He should have known that it had something to do with Raven. He had caught the two of them together enough times to know that something was going on.

"Come on man. You can't tell me that you haven't noticed the change in Speedy. Ever since he got clean, he stop trying to go out with  
every girl that threw her self at him. I was confused at first, but when I asked him about it, he said it was all for Raven. He has been trying to prove to her for five years that he cares for her. I figured him coming down here, we could all help  
them get together."

Speedy laugh to his self. He didn't need any help when it came to Raven. He thought that he was doing just fine. Five years ago, he would  
have never thought that he could be this close to the young empathy. He couldn't ask for anything more than what the two of them already had. Before Robin could say anything back to Beast Boy, Speedy figured it was time to announce his presents. Just  
as Robin opened his mouth, no doubt to talk bad about him, Speedy cleared his throat.

"Friend Speedy, you have made it," Starfire said rushing over to him. She grabbed him before he could get away and gave him a bone crushing  
hug.

Cyborg laughed at Speedy's attempts at getting free. "Star, don't kill him. Let the boy breath."

"OH, friend. I am the sorry," she said quickly letting him go.

Beast Boy waved at Speedy, unsure of how much he had heard and whether or not the archer was mad. Beast Boy has seen the young archer  
pissed off before and he never wanted to be on the receiving end of that. He could rival Raven's anger.

Robin just mumbled before walking into the kitchen. Speedy rolled his eyes at the boy wonder. Their relationship has been stained ever  
since everyone found out about Speedy's drug problems. While he was clean (and has been for years), Robin has never forgiven him.

After spending an hour playing games with Beast Boy and Cyborg, Speedy figured that Raven had enough time to calm down. Using the excuse  
of being tired from the trip, Speedy made his way to Raven's room. Knocking on the door, Speedy was afraid that she had run off somewhere. Knowing her password to unlock the door, Speedy poked his head into her room. But, all he found was darkness.

Not wanting to go back downstairs, nor have to explain why he was back so suddenly, Speedy made his way to the guest room he would be  
using.

As he open the door, he was greeted with Raven's voice as she mediated on his bed. Speedy smiled to his self as the door closed behind  
him. Not wanting to irrupt her, Speedy walk over to his suitcase. Pulling out a pair of pajama pants, Speedy strip off his superhero uniform. "You could have said something," Raven said blushing. She looked everywhere but at him.

Even though they have been intimate numerous times, she still blushed hard around him. Pulling on the pants, Speedy sat down next to  
her. Neither said anything for a moment. They both were simply enjoying being next to each other. For months all they could do was speak to each other through their communicators. The last time they saw each other in person was Beast Boy's 21st  
birthday party a few months ago.

"You know, you shouldn't be so hard on Beast Boy," Speedy said breaking the silence, "He was just trying to hook us up."

"And why would he feel the need to do that," Raven asked staring at him.

"Well, he may or may not have found out about my feelings during his party...Let's just say I am a very talkative and happy drunk."

Raven just rolled her eyes; knowing first hand how he is when he gets drunk. "Hey, Rae...why don't you want to tell anyone about us?"

Raven sighed to her self. This was a conversation that has been coming up a lot lately. She still didn't have a good answer for him.  
Part of her would love to tell the other titans about them. But, part of her is scared that once they do, something will happen and he will decide that he doesn't really want to be with her. It was better not to tell everyone then for them to know  
and they just break up. She wouldn't be able to stand those pity looks once again.

"I'm just not ready, Speedy. We will tell them soon," she said walking away from him.

Speedy was quick to grab her arm. He wasn't just about to let her walk away from this again. Any of time they talk about this, she is  
quick to get off the phone. But, now he finally had her in front of him. "Rae, you know I love you right?"

Even though she didn't answer him, Speedy went on, "I don't know what else I need to do to prove to you that I want to be with you...but,  
just name it. Name whatever it is and I will do it for you."

Raven could feel the emotions pouring out of him. Love...sadness...anger...She knew that she wasn't being fair to him. But she didn't  
want to lose him. Nor did she want to tell anyone. Raven just let him pull her close to him. She couldn't find the words to say to him. Speedy couldn't help the sigh that escaped his mouth. He knew that Raven wasn't going to say anything else on the  
situation. She was shutting down on him. Knowing that he had to let it go for now, Speedy just pulled her closer to him. He rested his head against her stomach, "Rae, just know that I do love you. It's fine if we don't tell anyone."

The sadness coming off of him was overwhelming Raven. She knew that when they hung out, he would always try to contain his emotions around  
her. It broke her heart knowing that she was causing him this much pain.

Early the next morning, Raven entered the kitchen. After a rough night, she was dying for a cup of tea. As she set about boiling the  
water and grabbing the tea bag, Robin walk in. He stared at her for a moment before saying, "Raven, did you hear why Speedy is really here?"

"Hmmmm," Raven said barely paying attention to him.

"Well, word on the street is that he came to see you," Robin said watching for any type of reaction from her.

"Mhmm," she said as she sipped her tea. Sitting down across from Robin, Raven tried to enjoy her tea, but she knew that he wouldn't stop  
until she pay attention to him.

"Why are you still friendly with him," Robin asked cutting to the chase.

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"You know what he did, Raven. How can you just act like nothing happened?"

"You are the only one still mad about that. Even Green Arrow has moved on. Speedy got clean a six years ago. There is no reason for you  
to still hold it over his head. We all make mistakes."

"He could have ended up dead...He gave all superhero's a bad name. If it would have gotten out into the public, we would have been nothing  
more than laughingstocks."

"It didn't get out though, Robin," she said placing a hand on top of his trying to calm the boy down, "Speedy, even help put the drug  
dealers behind bars. You need to let it go. We may be superheroes, but we can't be strong all the time."

"We need to be. We need to be strong 24/7. The

world looks to us to protect it. How can we do that if we can't even protect ourselves?"

"Robin...you need to let it go. You forgave me. Why can't you forgive him?"

"Raven, you didn't do drugs."

"No, but I harmed myself all the same. Speedy and I both had a moment of weakness. If you can forgive me, then you should be able to  
forgive him. You've known him longer than any of the other Titans."

"Sometimes, it isn't so simple to forgive someone. Look, just keep an eye on him while he is here. Don't let him get to close. I don't  
want him to hurt you," Robin said walking out of the kitchen. He was going to make his way to the training room to work off some of this anger, but he stop when he noticed that they weren't alone. Sitting on the couch watching tv was Speedy. Robin  
didn't know how long he had been there, but he felt a ping of guilt as he walked past the archer.


End file.
